Various techniques for managing the storage of data in memory devices, such as Flash devices, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0270730 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,574), whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for efficient storage of metadata in Flash memory. User data is stored in a memory that includes one or more blocks of pages. The data is stored by, for one of the blocks and optionally for all 20 of the blocks, whenever writing any of the user data to that block, writing the block according to a predefined plan for specifying, with respect to each page of that block, a portion of the user data that is to be written to that page. Alternatively or additionally, each page 25 that stores user data has associated therewith metadata related to the age of the user data stored therein. For one of the blocks, at any time that two or more of the pages of that block store user data, a common value of the metadata is associated with all such pages.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0131697, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for tag-grouping of blocks in storage devices. In some embodiments, data is received for storage in a memory that includes at least three blocks, wherein each block, for storing the data, has at least one metadata value, associated with each block, which is dependent upon a writing time of each block. At least three blocks are grouped into at least two block groups, wherein at least one block group contains at least two blocks. A respective metadata value is associated with each block group. The respective metadata value of a respective block group is associated with each block storing the data contained in the respective block group, without storing a dedicated copy of at least one metadata value for each block.